In the construction and operation of a vehicle having a ring gear, there are often relatively large forces that are subjected onto the ring gear by an associated work element such as a load carrying bucket or an earthmoving blade, for example. These large forces are generally applied from one side of the ring gear which urges the ring gear toward a canted position relative to means that are supporting the ring gear and rotatably connecting the ring gear on the frame.
These other than axial or normal to axial loads that are subjected onto the circle gear cause the gear or the gear supporting mechanism to become undesirably worn owing to relative high pressures between the elements during rotation of the ring gear. The undesirable wearing results in a waste of replacement time, material and labor.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
According to the present invention, a work vehicle has a method for assembling and a construction sufficient for protecting the ring gear from undesirable wear.
In the method, a ring gear is connected to a work element, a plurality of first load bearing organic strips are inserted into recesses on a lever portion of a frame of the vehicle, and the ring gear is moved into contact with the first load bearing strips. A plurality of second load bearing strips having lugs are inserted into respective generally vertical slots of a plurality of shoes and covering of an upper surface and outer end of the shoes. The shoes and associated second strips are thereafter moved, connected to the frame, and positioned for forcibly contacting the ring gear with only the organic plastic first and second strip and maintaining the ring gear against movement in any direction other than rotatably about its axis.
The work vehicle has a drawbar frame having a plurality of recesses, a work element, ring gear shoes, first and second shoe positioning means, and first and second bearing strips of organic plastic having fiber glass strands. The ring gear is fixedly connected to the work element. The ring gear has first and second legs and is of a general "L" configuration. The plurality of shoes each have at least one slot extending generally vertically along an end of the shoe in the installed position with the shoe movably connected to the frame and the first ring gear leg positioned between the shoes and an overlaying frame portion. The first means selectively, movably, and fixedly connects the shoe to the frame and the second means is provided for controllably moving the shoe toward and from the frame.
A plurality of first bearing strips are positioned between and in load bearing contact with the first leg of the ring gear and the overlaying frame portion. Each of the first bearing strips has at least one portion of a construction sufficient for generally vertical insertion into a respective recess, general vertical removal from said recess and for maintaining said first bearing strip against generally horizontal movement relative to said frame in response to preselected forces subjected thereon by the ring gear. The first bearing steps are formed of organic plastic having fiberglass strands and are of a thickness sufficient for maintaining the ring gear spaced from the overlying frame.
A plurality of second bearing strips are positioned over an end portion of a respective shoe and between and in load carrying contact with said shoe and the first and second legs of the ring gear. The second strips are each of a general "L" configuration. Each of said second bearing strips has at least one lug of a construction sufficient for insertion into a respective generally vertical shoe slot, generally vertical or horizontal removal from said slot and for maintaining said second bearing strip against generally horizontal movement relative to said shoe in response to forces subjected thereon by the ring gear. The second bearing strip is formed of organic plastic having fiberglass strands and is of a size sufficient for maintaining the ring gear spaced from all portions of the shoe.